


The Solider and the Warrior

by Bugsy2019



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, War, grounder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Nova kom Trikru is the adopted sister of the Commander, Lexa kom Trikru and the best friend of Lincoln. When a ship falls from the sky, she finds her once peaceful life and her home invaded by strangers. Little does she know that that one stranger invades her life and changes it as well.Bellamy Blake only had one thing on his mind...To protect his sister. Shooting the chancellor, and getting on the dropship was the only way. But when the 100 plus him crash onto Earth, he see's a world that is unimaginable, and somebody that he can't shake from his head.Two worlds collide. Two souls become one.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 1





	1. Part One

_**PART ONE** _

**SEASON 1-2**

Cast 

Nova kom Trikru- Emelia Clarke 

Bellamy Blake- Bob Morley 

Clarke Griffin - Eliza Taylor 

Octavia Blake- Marie Averopoulos 

Lincoln kom Trikru- Ricky Whittle 

Lexa kom Trikru- Alycia Jasmin Debnam-Carey


	2. Sky Fall

The favorite thing about her home was the feeling of the soft grass under her feet. She loved to run, not caring about anything. Her white blonde hair flew behind her as she chased a couple of village children through the trees, her laughter ringing through the air. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. 

_"Nova!"_

Nova stopped running, rolling her eyes as her best friend and brother stepped forward. "Lincoln..." she sighed.

"You're supposed to be sitting in with Anya for the council meeting." 

Sighing again, she caught site of the couple of children that she was playing with. _"Sorry, little ones...I must go,"_ she told them. 

_"Will you play with us tomorrow, steheda."_

Nova smiled, nodding. The children cheered and ran off. Turning to her brother, she raised an eyebrow. Laughing quietly, he pushed her towards their home. Lincoln looked at his sister, seeing a couple of twigs in her light colored hair. Unlike most of the people from the clan, she was different.

Nova knew that she was different, but she didn't let that weaken her. Taken in by another family, Nova learned of the Trikru ways at an early age. Only a baby when she was found, and taken in by the current commander's parents. Lexa and Nova were close in age and close as sisters. Nova was kind hearted, strong, and a fierce warrior. This is why Lexa made her a village chief, and why Anya had chosen her to be her second. 

Lincoln picked the twig out of her hair as they neared their home village. Once inside the hut that housed the council, she made her way over to Anya. "About time you got here," Anya told her as she took a seat to her left. 

"Sorry," said sitting up straight. That was one thing that made Nova different from the others. She had the ability to get serious when she needed. Right before they could begin their meeting, they heard shouts from outside. 

"What's that? What's happening?" Anya said. 

Nova had a bad feeling, getting up from her chair. A warrior came rushing in, looking angry and fearful. "The sky has fallen!" 

"What?" Nova asked, heading outside with the council behind her. To their horror, they watched as a big ship fell from the sky, landing hundred of miles away.

"Nova, Lincoln, with me," Anya ordered, heading to her horse. 

Nova walked over to her white horse, and followed Anya over to the ship had dropped from the sky. To her horror, the village closest to the impact was burning. Nova hopped off her horse, and headed towards the direction where the ship had landed. 

"Nova! Where are you going?!" Anya shouted as she walked off. 

"To see..." she said, heading over to the woods. Once she was away from the other warriors, she grabbed a branch, and began to climb. Once she was at a comfortable height, she walked across the branches, until she could see the object in question. 

Sitting down, she watched as a door appeared in the machine, and a girl stepped out. She wore a pair of long pants, a jacket, and a shirt. She had long brown hair, and she stepped outside outside. 

"We're back, bitches!" she screamed, as many others ran out behind her. 

Watching them, Nova tried to count their numbers. Turning around, she headed back to Anya to report what she saw. "There's at least a hundred of them. They fell from the sky. They speak English," Nova reported. 

"We must report this to the commander," Anya ordered. Nova nodded, and headed to her horse. Swinging up, she headed towards Polis. Once there, she headed inside, and headed towards the throne room where the commander sat. 

"Heda," she said, bowing in respect. 

The dark haired woman turned to the people at her side. "Leave us," she ordered. Once the two were alone, they smiled at each other. "Sister," Lexa smiled, getting up from her throne. 

"Sister," Nova smiled, hugging her. "I wish I was here under better circumstances." 

"Speak," Lexa said. 

Nova began to explain the sky people that crashed into the earth. "There seemed to be about a hundred of them." 

"Are they a threat?" Lexa asked. 

"I don't know, Lexa. A village burned down. Hundreds injured." 

"You are my sister, and one of my most trusted advisors, Nova. I need you to watch them and report back to me on what they are doing." 

"Of course, Heda," Nova said. 

"Be careful, sister. We don't know what these sky people are capable of." 


End file.
